


Everybody Needs a Toolbox for a Pillow

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Wheeler Dealers RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Falling Asleep Unexpectedly, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: "As you can see, it's getting rather late and I'm going to have to burn the midnight oil if I'm going to get this ready in time for the MOT," Edd talked on, as he filmed his last piece to camera for the day - for a moment, he ventured out of the workshop and looked up to the dark sky.When Edd has to pull an all-nighter to get the work on their bright yellow Land Rover finished, he accidentally falls asleep in the workshop. Having seen that he's stopped texting him suddenly, Mike feels he has to go down there to make sure everything's alright. This story is the fluffiest ever thing ever. In the whole of fluffland.





	Everybody Needs a Toolbox for a Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"As you can see, it's getting rather late and I'm going to have to burn the midnight oil if I'm going to get this ready in time for the MOT," Edd talked on, as he filmed his last piece to camera for the day - for a moment, he ventured out of the workshop and looked up to the dark sky.

What this _didn't_ say to viewers was how late it actually _was_ \- the time of night when it gets dark in Great Britain can vary enormously, especially due to daylight saving hours, and - right now - it was late spring and almost the very longest day of the year. So Edd really _was_ burning the midnight oil; it was only around three quarters of an hour short of midnight itself. The work on the bright yellow Land Rover had seriously overrun and, when Mike had purchased the LPG conversion kit they were installing to reduce emissions, he'd booked a date for the official testing - and that date was _tomorrow_. They pair thought they would have plenty of time but, unfortunately, various issues had gotten in the way. China was sadly going to have to pull an all-nighter on this one.

Mike thought it would be kind to keep him company and, even though he couldn't physically be there, he _was_ there in spirit. He was keeping Edd going with his cheery texts throughout the night; he refrained from sending him the kind of texts he might, ahem, _sometimes_ send him, thinking that they would be too much of a _distraction_ \- he settled for encouraging ones instead, with plenty of smiley faces and kisses on the end. Edd probably found them soppy but he never complained; every time he made a cup of tea, he pinged him back with a message about how the resto was progressing. The problem was - that, so far along into the long evening, the texts suddenly stopped. And it didn't matter how late at night it was, or how early in the morning - depending on how you looked at it - it was _unusual_ that he'd ended the conversation so abruptly - and that meant that Mike had to investigate; sometimes that workshop could be a dangerous place to be.

When it came to it, the only thing Edd was at risk from was pneumonia. He'd gone and fallen asleep on a stool in the corner of the garage, and it was an enigma to all how he'd managed to stay propped up on it for all of that time without falling off. Brewer thought that, before he would go on to wake him - the lad had been through enough already and he knew that the renovation was close to completion, as China had explained to him by text that only a few odd bits needed doing now - he'd instead grab an old blanket from off the desk, scoot over to him on another, three-wheeled, stool, and wrap the woolly square around the pair of them - as he was now pretty damned cold also. There were always plenty of dust-sheets knocking about, as they were handy for resting easily damageable parts on - he was surprised Edd hadn't had the sense to grab one himself; he was shivering like nobody's business.

The last thing Edd expected to wake up to was Mike cuddling him - between the odd moments alone in the workshop and even rarer moments outside of it, it wasn't something they had the opportunity to do as often as they might like. "Oh... hello," he greeted him, blearily, blinking a few times as he became accustomed to the bright light. "What _time_ is it? What are you even _doing_ here?" he asked, his head feeling so fuzzy that he couldn't remember the last thing he'd done.

"Your texts stopped last night. I got worried. It's about five o'clock."

"Jesus," he said. He had a spanner stuck to the right-hand-side of his face; he'd been sleeping on the toolbox. When Mike pointed it out to him, with a little smirk, he merely replied: "Well, at least I won't have any trouble finding it - it's the one I need for my next job." The tall mechanic attempted to slide off his chair, but the other man stopped him, taking the tool from his hand and placing it on the side.

"Just five more minutes," Mike smiled, resting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes. "I haven't been to sleep yet."


End file.
